What are Best Friends for?
by EmCullen210
Summary: If Bella leaves everything behind in Forks, what would happen if she came back years later? What if her best friend didn't remember her at first? Will he pull through and realize his true feelings for her? Story full of bondingd, coping, love, loss, and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This sucks! I'm literally squished between one big guy named John, and a chubby woman named Kelly. Me: Isabella Marie McCarty-Vicotria's Secret Angel stuck between two big people on a tiny plane. Today, I'm going back to Forks, Washington. Back where it all began, where my dad, Charlie and older brother, Emmett are, and where my best friends, Alice Cullen, twin to Edward Cullen, Rosalie Hale, twin to Jasper Hale. I left Forks when I was 7, well I didn't have much choice. My mom, Renée, and my dad divorced way back when, Mom took me, Dad took Em, everybody wins... except me and Emmett.

Emmett is probably the best older brother there is out there. He is the sweetest, most over protective, funniest brother one could wish for. He has dark brown hair with little curls, and big brown eyes just like me, with muscles so big, you'd think he is on steroids. He has always had a little "crush" on Rose. Well, who doesn't. Rose has long, wavy, blond hair with piercing blue eyes to top it off. Then there is Alice. Sweet, sweet, adorable Alice. Thats what you think before you get on her dark side. Alice is about 5''1' now, with short, pixie like dark hair. She is an evil little pixie, who never stops at anything to get what she wants, in a good way. Mostly its a way to get me to go shopping with her. Jasper has always had a 'thing' for Alice also. Jasper has dirty blond, curly hair, with just a little different shade of blue eyes as Rose has. That leaves Edward. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen:sexy, hot, greek god, football player. Bronze hair, piercing emerald eyes, with a body to die for. From what I've heard from Rose.I took a trip to Forks last summer. I saw everyone except Edward.

My plane just landed and I went to search for my dad. He took my 5 suitcases into the house and set them in the living room.

"Bells, Em's at the school for a football game. No one knows about your arrival, yet. You start school on Monday. I'm sure everyone will show you around. Your car is here so you can go to the school to see the game. I'm sorry I got to leave on your first night in, but there was a call at the station I really have to go to, so I'll probably see you tomorrow." He said walking out the door. I ran right behind him in search of m y midnight blue, Ferrari.

I got into my baby, and drove to the school. We were winning by one, but I could be wrong because, instead of watching tv learning the way of football, I was working. Emmett ended up scoring the winning goal. As the game ended, I found everyone out on the field.

"Emmett!" I yelled running high-speed into my big brothers arms.

"Hi?" Emmett questioned. You would think your own brother would recognize you after just seeing you about 6 months ago.

"Who's the hottie,Em. I thought you were to stuck to Rose like glue," Edward stated. My best friend is a jerk.

"Oh shut up, Edward. It's Bella!" Alice screeched as her and Rose ran to give me a hug.

"Bella!" Emmett and Jasper realized and joined our hug. Edward was the only person left, standing with a completely confused look on his face.

"Bella who?" He questioned. I was getting mad now. My best friend doesn't even remember me.

"Bella WHO? Really Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Bella who has been your best friend since BIRTH! Bella who did everything with you for 7 yeas straight! Bella McCARTY who would've thought her own Best Friend would've recognized her instead of standing completely confused!" i went off on a rant and was so mad, ik even went over to him and punched him square in the jaw. A little something Vic taught me ever in case of emergency being an Angel and all.

"You go Bella! Put that egotistical jerk into his place!" Alice screeched.

"Alice, hon. That is your twin brother she just punched in the face that sent him flying to the ground." Jasper reasoned.

"I don't care, Jasper. Someone had to. Right Rose," Rose nodded, "Em?" she questioned. He nodded, even Jasper nodded at the end.

Before Edward even had a time to get up and realize who I was, Alice and Rose were already talking about the sleepover we were having at Rose's house tonight. In that moment, I didn't car that I'd punched him in the face, and I didn't care I yelled at him and got so fed up. What I cared about was finally being back home with my friends and family; even if Edward had to be apart of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I'm giving all of you a freebie chapter. I really love reviews and they make me happy and if I don't get them, I will postpone the writing updates... So pleaseeeeee review because this is my first fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: All characters/ settings/ etc. belong to the great Stephenie Meyer... the plot... Mine (: Here's the chapter!**

Chapter 2

I was walking off the field with Alice and Rose. Emmett drove Jasper and the girls to the game.. so Edward is driving to my house while Emmett drives Jasper to my house for their own slumber party.

I was driving Alice and Rose to Rose's house, but first, we took a trip to Wal-Mart. We had to get all types of snacks: baked lays chips, pretzels, Doritos, brownies, cheezits, and coke. We were also going to order Pizza hut when we got back to Rose's.

We payed for all of our junk and then headed outside to the Red box to rent movies to watch tonight. After renting 4 movies: Soul Surfer, The Vow, Dear John, and Joyful noise, we started to drive. Unfortunately, we found an unusual Jeep parked in Rose's driveway and we all sighed.

"Hey hey, girls! Bells, Dad locked me out, so we came here... uhhh... Rosie... that's definitely not enough snacks for all 6 of us... and we wont watch sappy love movies... Lets drive to CVS to rent some more... then buy some manly snacks.." Emmett trailed. Of course my brother would go from a serious matter of being locked out of our house to food and how much of it we bought.

"Rotten boys.." I heard Alice mutter under her breath. We stomped back to my car and drove down the familiar roads. Driving the streets at 11 pm basically alone... is not a very safe thing to do. I haven't lived here over a day and already know that.

Upon pulling up to CVS, all 6 of us scampered to the Red box. Unfortunately, I had to stand next to... Edward. He slightly tried to put his arm around me, and I immediately wacked him off, which deterred him from making _that_ move again. Power rangers samurai, Toy Story 3, Transformers, and some random movie about car crashing were the oh so manly movies the guys picked out. It looked more like we had just rented movies for a 5 year olds birthday party. After walking into CVS and grabbing more snacks: fritos, popcorn, 3 cans of monster energy drink, and chocolate covered strawberries of course, we were on our way to the register.

"Hello, how may I help you-" he started, "Woah! Your Bella McCarty! I love your work!" he said. I looked at his name tag and noticed his name was Jimmie.

"Well Jimmie, you let me have this whole trip free, and I'll give you VIP passes to my next show," I bargained. All he did was nod as I handed him the tickets.

" See Edward, even random strangers recognize Bella from her work," Alice smirked. Edward looked like he was getting pissed, very fast.

"You no, Alice. If you call work walking down a cat walk with a ton of makeup on and a flimsy piece of skimpy clothing on, yeah then he must know her from her work." Edward seethed obviously pissed. I was kind of upset that that was all he thought of me as. My eyes were becoming misty with tears at the brim and Edward looked towards me with a hint of guilt on his face.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that it came out the wrong-" Edward started, but I quickly interrupted him from saying the rest.I had to keep some of my dignity in front of my brother, and best friends.

I threw Rose my keys and told her to drive it to her house, and that I'd meet up with her later. I turned to walk away onto the dusky midnight roads when I slightly heard someone whisper something along the lines of "Way to go, Idiot," and I knew it was Jasper talking to Edward. The more I walked, I lost sight of where I was going. With misty eyes and no sense of direction of where I was going, I pulled my iPhone out of my pocket to check the time: 1:30 am. Its cold, I'm all alone, lost, and feeling completely useless.

I sat onto the curb of the road starting to sob for everything I have hidden inside. My life as an angel, my friends, family... Edward. Everything that has ever made me upset were just crawling out of the sobs I was letting to he world, hoping someone stupid enough would come and find me at 1:30 am.

I was pulled from my pity-party as a pair of headlights shown towards me. The car sped down the road, and stopped a few feet back from where I was sitting. I had never seen this car before and was immensely scared of my life. That was until none other than the Edward Cullen stalked out from his car, picked me up bridal style, and carried me to his car. I couldn't hold it in any longer and sobbed on his chest, but he didn't care, he just told me let it out. And that was exactly what I did until 2:15 am when he told me we were going to Rose's house to continue the slumber party and that everyone was still awake waiting for him to come find me and bring me back.

I didn't fully trust him yet. But somewhere in my heart tells me that no boy would go through all that trouble to come find a sobbing 17-year-old on the streets at 2 am if they didn't care for you at all. I did underestimate my faith in him, but he would have to gain back my trust. I knew he would, he's a smart boy, it's just finding the right way to do it is the trick.

**A/N: Hey guys, here is chapter 2. I hope you are all sticking with me here on my first fanfic. I really want 2 or 3 reviews beofre i update my next chapter. Loved it? Hated it? shoot me a review and I will try to work on it for next time. Ny suggestions... Pm me or review. thank you so much for all of the story alerts, author alerts, and 1 or 2 reviews. Please review for me so I can get more of this story out to you! 3 EmCullen210**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; Hey guys... glad you like chapter 2! I got some more reviews and I hope this chapter gets even more! Thank you guys so much for sticking with me and all of your alerts/ follwers...you guys are truly awesome. Review cuz they make me happy! On with chapter 3...**

**disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all... sadly.. D:**

Chapter 3

Edward was being unusually quiet, while my sobs had turned into little sniffles. We were in an uncomfortable silence, and I certainly wasn't going to be the one to start talking to him first. we sat in that silence for about 5 more minutes until he had obviously had enough.

"Come on Bella, I said I was sorry. Are you still really mad at me, I came to pick you up at 2 am. Bells.. I don't know what else to say.. I'm sorry," He said. Little trust I had, was gone.

"Edward Anthony, I don't know what is wrong with you, but I know one thing for sure, Esme did not raise you like this. You did go out of your way to get me, and thank you. But you are being a complete jerk!If we are gonna spend the night together then we just have to-" I started, but was silenced with a kiss. By familiar, warm, lips; so familiar because I remember it like it was yesterday, my first kiss, with the Edward Cullen.

_Flashback_

_Today I had my hair up in a side pony tail with a pink bow. Mommy made me wear an icky pink sundress, and Emmy laughed at me. I walked outside to go see if Ali wanted to play. Eddie was outside, so I went to hang out with him. _

_Rosie and Emmy-bear had just had their first kiss, Emmy pecked her on her lips once, and that was all she had talked about for days._

_I walked up Edward, and he had a strange look in his eyes, he walked up to me and took my chin is his hands and kissed me on the LIPS! I must've had a smile on my face that went from ear to ear. I looked up at Edward and saw he had the same face._

_End Flashback_

"Even though that wasn't our first kiss, it was almost as great of a second one," Edward said with love clear in his voice. I started tearing up and Edward noticed, again. "Not again Bells, I'm sorry," Edward said.

"No Edward, It's just, I haven't felt that spark in a long time," I said. He hugged me and kept on driving to Rose's.

When we got to Rose's he opened my door and We walked to the door, now this is the Edward I was familiar with. We rang the doorbell, and 4 monster looking eyes turned to us as they opened the door.

"You all look tired..." Edward stated.

"Well, trying to sleep when you have no idea where your two best friends are, apparently know one knows how to use a CELL PHONE anymore, but, it is only 2;45... let's get the party started," Rose said.

"Toy Story 3! Toy Story 3! Please, Rosie? Oh, please? Wait! Food! I ate a pizza before, but im hungry! Jazz, you think Pizza hut delivers at 3 am? I wonder..." Emmett said.

"Em, I don't know... how about we eat the snacks we have now," Jasper said. Emmett and his food.

"Hey Em, what happened to the brownies?" Alice questioned with her brows furrowed. Brownies were her favorite, evil Ali comes to play when you touch the brownies...

"Oh, well, when you were in the bathroom, an alien abduction ship came and took them, when I told them to stop because they were for you, they threatened to take the Doritos, so I let them go..." Emmett went off on some crazy story he all knew we weren't buying, but for some reason, he still tried.

"So, you ate them?" Edward questioned.

"Yeah bro, I had no idea where I was going with that one..." Emmett laughed "Sorry Al," he said, apologizing to Alice.

The night went on with snacks, movies, gossip, and hanging out, but somewhere between it all, I felt myself slowly trusting Edward again.

I found myself wanting to be by him, and somehow fell asleep on his chest.

Everything we have been through, to everything in our future, I want to suddenly spend it all with him, and for some reason, I couldn't find it in me to care.


End file.
